Gatling Pea the Pharaoh
The second fan fiction created by The Zombie O.O, this story is about Gatling Pea declaring himself the Plant Pharaoh. Note: This is still WIP. Characters: Main Characters: Peashooter: The main protaganist in the story, he and a bunch of other plants try to get Gatling Pea out of his madness. Gatling Pea: The false protaganist and main antagonist of the story. Here, he finds a cursed Pharaoh's Crown and wears it, only to be controlled by Scientist Zombie. Crazy Dave: The deutragonist, but he doesn't do anything else useful other than saying "BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!" throughout the time and sending Cabbage-pult and Snapdragon into the past. Penny: The tritagonist. She sends Cabbage-pult and Snapdragon to the past, and minorly helps the plants. Scientist Zombie: The secondary antagonist. He controls Gatling Pea throughout the story. Gatling Servant Zombies: ZomBotany-fied zombies that have Gatling Pea's appearance. They are minor antagonists in the story. Supporting Characters: Bonk Choy: He, along with Sunflower, Citron and Bloomerang are the group of plants helping Peashooter. The most important supporting character. Sunflower:The second-most important supporting character in the story. Citron: Second-least important character in the story, he only makes a major appearance at the last chapter. Cabbage-pult: He appears minorly, being referenced thrice. However, he accidentally leads the plants into danger when appearing near Gatling Pea's castle. Snapdragon: Third-least important supporting character in the story. He is mentioned once by Crazy Dave and Peashooter, and like Cabbage, he appears later in the story. Bloomerang: The least important character. He only tags along with the plants and randomly blurts out weird plans. Mummy Zombies: Random zombies that live in Egypt. Kernel-pult, Bamboo Shoot and Laser Bean: Appears once only, in Chapter 1. They, with Peashooter and Gatling Pea, are defending the lawn. Marigold, Scaredy-shroom, Jalapeno: They were playing cards with Bonk Choy.Appears only in Chapter 2. Chapter 1: Another Huge Wave of Zombies is incoming... Location: Giza, Ancient Egypt, 2247 BCE (Before Common Era. Some other people call it BC, or Before Christ.) Buckethead Mummy: Brainsz..... Peashooter: GET AWAY from me! Gatling Pea: COME AT US SUCKERS! *Fires a burst of random peas at Zombies* (Meanwhile, Scientist Zombie and Explorer Zombie is at the other side, examining the battle. Scientist Zombie: Hmm, which Peashooter is the most powerful to you on the lawn, Explorer Zombie? Explorer Zombie: Brainsz? Scientist Zombie: NOT BRAINSZ! I asked which Peashooter is the most powerful in the entire lawn? Explorer Zombie: Brain- umm.....the Peashooter with Black Helmet? Scientist Zombie: Correct! And you will wear this helmet. It makes you stronger, and i can control you! Explorer Zombie: And why say the last detail? Scientist Zombie: Because you require strategy! Elementary, dear Explorer Zombie! Explorer Zombie: But i...already 31 Brai- years old- Scientist Zombie: Shut up and go to the lawn! (Stuffs Helmet onto Explorer Zombie and kicks him onto the lawn, where Gatling Pea has finished off every single zombie) Explorer Zombie: Brainzzzz-z-z-z-z-z- MWHAHAHAHHA YOU WILL DIE >:D (Explorer Zombie starts to charge at Peashooter) Peashooter: AAAH! Bamboo Shoot: 快跑！快跑！我们将死于劲火！(Run! Run! We're going to die by mighty fire!!) Kernel-pult: I don't understand what this burrowing Kung-Fu World plant said, but let's RUNN! Bamboo Shoot: 说真的...内核，你偷了什么，我要说！(Seriously...Kernel, you stole what i was going to say!) Laser Bean: NEVERMIND, just run! Explorer Zombie: BURN BURN BUR- (Gets shot by Gatling Pea many times and dies in front of Peashooter, flame almost touching him.) Kernel-pult: Whoa, that was epic, Gatling! Bamboo Shoot:这就像看一场电影 O.o (It was like watching a movie O.o) Gatling Pea: Thanks, hey, a crown! Maybe i can wear it! Gatling, the Plant Pharaoh for slaying this creature! Yes...yes...Gatling...Gatling Pea! THE MASTER PLANT! GATLING! Mwhahahahahahhahahahhahaha....HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kernel-pult: NO, NO, NOOOO! Laser Bean: What the- AAAH! Bamboo Shoot: 他在干什么? 等待... AAH！帮帮我！(What is he doing?Wait...AAH! Help me! Peashooter: I BETTER RU- wait, why is there a Scientist Zombie here? Anyways, at least Penny and Crazy Dave should be somewhere near... *Hops into Penny* Penny: Wait, where is Kernel-pult, Laser Bean, Gatling Pea and Bamboo Shoot? Peashooter: Gatling Pea got hypnotised by Scientist Zombie! And for the rest, i don't know what happened! Penny: Right, let's get out of here then! User Dave? Crazy Dave: Wat? I was stealing toilet paper from the Mummy Zombies! Penny: Let's get out of here! Crazy Dave: Right, ok. BACK, TO DA PRESENT! Chapter 2: The Present and the Plants Date: 5/6/14, Crazy Dave's Backyard (Bonk Choy, Marigold, Jalapeno and Scaredy-shroom are playing cards, while the rest of the plants are trying to have some entertainment) Bonk Choy: AHA! Bonk Choy card. MY FAVOURITE >:D You can't make a move for 3 turns, Scaredy! Scaredy-shroom: AAh! I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i- Marigold: Scaredy-shroom card! You take 1 card from everyone! Scaredy-shroom: N-n-n-n--n-n-n-no! I have Imitater card! You g-g-g-guys get the effect! Jalapeno: WHATTT?! IMITATER? IMITATERRR?! IMITATEDGhycafhjkc *Blows up* (Penny and Crazy Dave returns to the backyard) Cabbage-pult: Oh hey there Dave! Want some of my soup? Peashooter (Coming out): He will definetly say no, and we need a group of plants to go with us back to Ancient Egypt! Repeater: Hold on, wasn't the fast grower, the 4-pea shooter, butter maniac and the red-eyed-blue-laser-shooting-dude with you, pathetic downgrade of me?